Dyskusja użytkownika:Marcin0837
Hey, widzę, że masz problemy z robieniem tabel. Może pomóc ci i zrobić ładne, kolorowe tabele z odcinkami i uczestnikami? Zrobić ci logo? Logo byś wieczorem Podoba Ci się logo Vancover?? Jest super!!!! Ja by nigdy takiego nie zrobił.Wielkie Dzięki - Marcin0837 Zostawiłem ci cały cykl pierwszy, chociaż to i tak za dużo... Jak zajmiesz jeszcze jedną nazwę więcej, to dostaniesz bana. Okej.Czyli że jak skończę 1 to zacznę 2.Marcin0837 Ludu weź zakończ jedną serie a nie dawaj z 20 nazw sezonów a jak myśliusz na czym nowi będą praować jak sobie wszystkie nazwy weźniesz ;/ Tylko że narazie nikt takich nazw nie wziął.Marcin0837 A na czym będą robić nowi na nazwach typu Plecak Totalnej Porażki? Człowieku nie jesteś sam na świecie !!! Okej dzięki qw21qwer.Jak skończę 1 fikcję to dopiero zajmę 2.Marcin0837 O co chodzi w Fikcji Wygranych?? - Adi00055 Będzie to zakończenie cyklu'' -'Marcin0837'' ''Zrobić Ci do czegoś logo?' '' Jakbys mógł to do fikcji wygranych.Proste logo tak jak niektórzy mają do aftermath.Marcin0837 Pojawiła się skarga, że twój odcinek "Wodna zabawa" ma identyczny tytuł i fabułę, co odcinek Jacoba Wodna zabawa, który powstał wcześniej. Nie będę okrutny i nie każę ci zmieniać fabuły, ale zmień chociaż nazwę. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony go usunąć. Dziękuję. Już zmieniłem.Marcin0837 Hej pomógłbys mi z tabelką?Marektyler Oczywiscie juz robię.Marcin0837 Dzięki jestes wielki.Marektyler Wszystkiego Naj ;] ((Mia1503}} Sory za śpóźnoine życzonka ale wszystkiego naj! Logo fikcji wygranych będzie po majówce! Lubisz Dzielnicę? Bo ja twoją fikcję tak! Oto podpis. Na pewno chciałeś tą czcionkę? Przepraszam Cię bardzo.. Ale jakim prawem zabierasz tyle imion? Napisałeś "Postacie które stworzyłem" , tymczasem nic ty nie stworzyłeś. To jest egoizm w stosunku do innych użytkowników. - Ale jeszcze ich nie zająłem Hej jak zrobiłeś podpis?Epirates Hejka mogę pisać z tobą WTP: NNW Po prostu widzę w tym bardzo dobry pomysł na fikcje na prawdę mi się coś takiego podoba. Wiec jak który mam odcinek napisać :D Dobra więc w tym tygodniu na pewno jeden napiszę to na 100%, a z drugim będą duże problemy bo mam kilka odcinków do napisania A zrobić ci tabele do WTP:NnW? Podoba się tabela? Tabele eliminacji zrobie jutro bo dzisiaj już zbyt czasu nie mam Sory że ja ci tak edytuje niektóre rzeczy ale nie wiem jak to się robi!Epirates No dobra to ja!!!Tommy246 Ok.Tommy246 Może narazie 16?Czyli 12 z WTP, 2 twoich i 2 moich.Tommy246 No ja mam takie przerobione postacie.PS:Możesz mi założyć stronę na stronie głównej?Tommy246 No dobra zrobiłem postacie.Ja kończę.Może później wejdę.Tommy246 Jacoba nie będzie teraz przez 2 tygodnie. Od dziś. Przepraszam że tak długo. Jutro spróbuje napisać. Ok zrobię. Ale dopiero jak wrócę z wyjazdu tj. 15.08. Poczekasz? Mam pytanko: myślisz,ze pomysł na show o showbiznesie, redakcjach prasowych, telewizyjnych itp. byłby dobry? Bo mam takie niby plan i nie wiem, czy to ciekawe. Jeżeli by Ci się spodobało podsunołbyś mi pomysł na nazwę.. Z góry thanks, a i jeżeli mógłbym coś podsunąć to zamiast Totalnie Dramatyczne Przygody Zimowe, zamiast Dramatyczne bardziej pasowałoby Odlotowe bo wtedy będzie rym: Odlot-owe, Zim-owe Jak się robi żeby te tabelki były kolorowe? - Kara99 To robimy tą współpracę> To po co założyłes? Aha, no dobra może to być kontynuacja Rekordów, ale może kiedysi nam się uda.jak będziesz chciał będę mogła wziąć którąs z twoich postaci? thx:) Widać, że mamy takie same pomysły na fikcję tylko, że mój jest starszy, hehe Wejdź w Wybory adminów!! i zagłosuj na swojego kandydata Dzięki za miłe słowo o mnie :) TOTAL DRAMA : REVENGE OF THE ACTION http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Revenge_of_the_Action#Elimination_Table - Czy chciałbyś być uczestnikiem ? NIE KOPIUJ MOICH FIKCJI !!!!Przemek9514 12:38, sie 1, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514